147644-your-wildwishes
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Maybe BG tournaments to go with that? Not sure how they'd do it exactly, but bracket style tournament weekends could be an awesome thing! | |} ---- ---- Where are all these toxic pvpers you are talking about because I dont find them anywhere except the one cupcake every now and then. Besides... There is a blue gear and there are weakened runes for pocket money and with these two things alone you stand a fighting chance, yes there is a power increase when you are done gearing up compared to a freshly started character but thats the whole RPG experience and the gearing itself dont take an awful lot of time, hell when you have full ilvl 70 blues you can start rune'ing out your gear in BiS runes except 2 runeslots per item that is added from the imbuement process so in the end you are more or less on equal ground after 3 hours of pvping, take this from someone who has been gearing 5 characters from scratch thru bg gameplay. I dont know where these so called long queue times are either because at least on EU you get into bgs in about 1-5 minutes most day and night and there are quite a few people playing them.. Why wouldnt they introduce faction/race change? If we go by WoW as an indicator thats a service that probaly pulls in a crapton of money.. I had countless of friends in WoW that race changed/faction changed even thou it cost them something like 20 eur. It would be a great source of income for Carbine and greatly appricieted by a lot of players that doesnt want to bite that bullet and wanna keep what they've built up over a year or longer on their main characters as a new race or on the opposite side of the fence in the story. Edited December 2, 2015 by Thalothean | |} ---- The technicalities and resources available to Blizzard far exceed those available to Carbine (plus NcSoft Korea demands to deal with). There's a great deal of issues to resolve before allowing such things. The limited classes based on races is another issue that would need to be resolved (so that you don't end up with incompatible race/class combo). If you have any familiarity with how long coding tends to take, you should know that such things are not easily done with such a lmited and scaled-down dev team and resources that Carbine are working with for WildStar. Far better to put those resources into other more profitable and helpful endeavors. You seem to keep going by WoW as an indicator despite the fact that WoW is a decade old and WildStar hasn't even hit their second anniversary yet. Apples to Oranges and all that. As for PvP, my open challenge to all those claiming how they're having so much fun in PvP purely due to skill is thus: Make a fresh F2P account, spend absolutely no money on it, get into whatever PvP you like without friends/guildies and see how well you do with just the vendor-purchased PvP gear for in-game gold/plat. LiveStream the whole PvP experience starting from when you first enter the lower level BGs. Maybe even 'level through BG running' if you like. Get you and several others to do this and NOT have friends/guildies that purposefully join your group while you do so. Then we will see how many defend the current PvP situation. We will see. If nothing else, it will be great /popcorn entertainment. It is difficult for you or anyone else to see how things are while atop your ivory towers. Climb on down to where the plebs live and take a look around. Unless you JUST RECENTLY started after WildStar went F2P, then you aren't on a fully free account and thus have not done things 'from scratch'. From Scratch (post-F2P) means you do so on a F2P-only account without any of the monetary investment or bonuses you'd get from previous sub/code redemptions and having one or more mains to feed you money & items while leveling. EDIT: Here's my Open PvP Cupcake Challenge. Have at it. Edited December 2, 2015 by FantasticCupcake | |} ---- Right now the priority might not be best spent doing a faction change function but completly neglecting it seeing how well it works in other games is from a buisness point of view is a bad decision. Again, I've geared up characters from ilvl 65 gear to ilvl 70 legendary without feeding my alt any gold or items. You do get a ton of fragments and signs along the way from the bags you get after every game, win or lose. I know without even having to prove it that I can beat most of the bg players in ilvl 65 gear with weakened runes (We're talking max 20g to fully rune out the starter set with weakened runes). You have no idea what you are talking about if you think that the gear gap today is anything big. You should have been here at p2p launch when the actual power difference was a huge difference between 1200-1800 gear. I still managed to climb thru that, and I fought for it for weeks. Back then you didnt have any freebie prestige bags either to make the gearing easier, you barely gained any prestige at all from losing. This system is okey. Its a player error when you go into a bg with your questing greens and dont even bother spending 2 plat and 50 gold which you do have from just questing up to 50. Then you have 3-4 hours of a somewhat harder time and after that you are in ilvl 70 gear with most runeslots filled out. Oh and if you think GEAR is the only difference in PvP you havent played much at all. There are players that even with min-maxed gear get their butts kicked. You dont have to believe me but pvp in this game is a very high skill ceiling in the way you have to react and move. If this makes me come off as what you prefer to say "a turd" or an elitist so be it. Im tired of hearing the same old tale about how gear makes all the difference in the world when clearly there are a huge difference between players who are skilled and players who are less skilled. Edited December 2, 2015 by Thalothean | |} ---- Reference: My Open PvP Cupcake Challenge Have at it. I look forward to your submission and learning from your supposed 'm@d ub3r 1337 skillz'. If you feel you have nothing to prove, then do not bother defending PvP if you cannot provide proof to back up your claims. Edited December 2, 2015 by FantasticCupcake | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- You would have gotten a new raid tier a long time ago, if ppl understood economics a bit and not the you not hardcore = you suck mentality go play another game or wow lfr -_- Was the ego boost worth it?? Now wait lol | |} ---- Go away. Seriously. Just go away. This is a positive thread, stop hating on random people you don't even know. I wish the mods would just delete your flamebait. On topic: - New hairstyles/faces/optionals - Ability to change weapon colours - more decor - MORE DECOR - EVEN MORE DECOR - Merchandise! - Path/race change :) - Sex change :D - Better signature rewards - MORE DUNGEONS PLS - I would also like more shiphands - World pvp objectives :D - MERCHANDISE! - And actually, I wouldn't mind if they removed the faction barrier. I like my exile friends and want to group with them :) | |} ---- ---- I dont get it, come again? Wildstar isent Hardcore anymore for a long time. GA is only as hard as Swordmaiden was at release. DS is also a lot easier now. For me i just cant stand DS anymore, we farmed it way to long and so my wish is a new raidtier, and what ego boost? | |} ---- ---- I completely forgot that they did this. I HATE this change. My Stalker used to wear the Explorer outfit a lot if I got tired with his main one. Now I just don't want to wear it at all. It doesn't look right without the goggles :( I think a way to hide certain parts of costume pieces would be cool. The Gunfighter's hat for example. I love how the hat looks but I absolutely hate the face mask that comes with it. If there was an option to hide the mask but keep the hat I'd be thrilled. Don't see that happening unfortunately. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Bunker house may fix that? Though, would lead to some rebuilding depending on how things are placed on your plot. The option to change sky regardless of a house built or not would be a good one! | |} ---- That is kinda lame. Until they change it, you could probably get Katia Builder Toolkit to save your set up, buy a bunker, and then use KBT to put everything back. Pretty sure KBT will do that, though I'm not an expert. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ----